1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative animals, the body of which is made with folded carpeting, and to the method for making such decorative animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although numerous patents exist for toy or decorative animals, the Inventor could locate no patents covering such animals wherein the body is made with folded carpeting.